Westminster Abbey
Westminster Abbey is a location in the film Minions. It is where Scarlet Overkill participates her coronation ceremony. Plot ''Minions'' Scarlet Overkill moves to Westminster Abbey in a high-class convertible for her coronation. She enters the abbey with Herb Overkill and walks to the stage; in her way, she hugs Tina Nelson, who is with her family and excited for her coronation. Then she goes to a padre holding the crown, and makes fun of his chubby face. In the meantime, Kevin finds the way to Westminster Abbey from the sewer, so he goes out with Stuart and Bob, and they want to apologize to Scarlet. But the heavy gate is closed, and the Minions can't open it - Stuart even hits his head against it but also ineffective, and he groans. So Kevin decides to climb over the wall, but Bob sings Auld Lang Syne and is unwilling to leave his favorite rat, Poochy. So Kevin needs to force his friends to move on. At the top, Stuart notices a bee brought by the garland Bob brings. He tries to hit it, but he accidentally hit Bob, which makes Bob upset. Then they notice the bee is approaching so they run and jump on a chandelier right above Scarlet and almost make it fall. Kevin stops them but Bob's foot is stuck in the chandelier. On the ground, the padre is about to crown Scarlet, but she notices Kevin is above her. Few seconds later, the chandelier falls down. Everyone dodge except Scarlet. Herb screams and tries to remove the chandelier with other audiences. The minions are about to leave, but Scarlet is actually alive and flies up high into the air. She exclaims that he (Kevin) wanted to kill her, and she calls for every attendees to catch the Minions. So the minions run through stained glass decorations of the Abbey and lots of villains break through the wall and chase the minions in the streets in London. Later, Stuart and Bob is captured by Frankie Fishlips and Dumo the Sumo separately. A reporter is reporting the accident of the coronation in front of the abbey, but he passes out after Scarlet beats him; Scarlet threatens angrily to Kevin that she'll kill the minions if he doesn't come back before dawn. The next morning, Scarlet and Herb collect huge amount of explosives around Stuart and Bob in front of the Abbey and are waiting them to blow up, but Kevin, who's now a giant because of the effect of Herb's Ultimate Weapon, save the minions. Scarlet then begins to attack Kevin with cannons from her rocket dress. In the meantime, the Minions tribe is in a restaurant and the Minions hear Kevin and rush out. Kevin is defeated and Scarlet is angry about what he has done, when she sees the Minion tribe, who wants to serve her, she turns around and attacks them with lava cannon. But she forgets Kevin is behind her, so she is thrown away and crushes many buildings at her path. At last, Scarlet shoots a missile to Kevin and he swallows it in his mouth. Seeing this, Scarlet tries to fly away with Herb, but Kevin grabs her so they all fly to the air. Scarlet is terrified and tries to shield herself and Herb, and then the missile explodes. The minions think Kevin is dead so they hum for mourning; actually he's alive, though he's no longer giant and his suits (doesn't turn back to original size) is used as his parachute. The minions then run around and try to reach him, but Kevin bumps into a statue and stops. Navigation Category:Locations